


The Real Dessert

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Story of Them [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean at Stanford, F/M, Jessica is awesome and knows a good thing when she sees it, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  He didn’t know Jess had taken a picture.  It was stunning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of 5 for my [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[schmoop_bingo](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/)  card! 

  
Dean stared at the book sitting open on the kitchen table.  He’d never seen it before.  Jessica loved taking pictures, she loved to have the people in her life displayed for her to see wherever she turned.  There were pictures of Dean and Sam on the walls, brothers posed for the camera or caught unknowing by the camera on her phone.  She was always careful not to show all her pictures, the ones of more intimate moments, which was why the album on the table surprised him so much.

The shop owner had given them a half day off in celebration of his birthday.  Jess was in class until three and Sam until four which had given Dean time to get home and hit the shower, washing away the grease of the 68 Shelby GT he’d been working on that morning.  He’d thrown on a clean pair of jeans and was walking through the kitchen looking for a snack as he ran his fingers through wet hair, thinking he’d take Sam and Jess out to dinner.  Jess had a calendar on the fridge with all their major assignments and tests stuck up with magnets and he double checked to make sure nothing was coming due for them.  He’d just grabbed an apple out of the fridge when he’d noticed the album on the kitchen table and the page that was sitting out next to a basket of Jess’s scrapbooking things.

She loved her damn albums and was constantly making cards for people.  It was cute in a way Dean never thought he’d associate with anything in his life but Jessie had a way of sneaking up on him in ways that reminded him far too much of his brother.  He smiled at the thought of Sam giving her pointers on his weak spots but he didn’t actually discount it.  Sam liked to get his way and he wasn’t above getting Jess’s help.

He looked closer at the pictures and he couldn’t help a finger that traced over the edge of it.  The paper looked like sand and there were surf board stickers and sun cut outs and in the middle of it all were three pictures.  The first was a picture Dean had taken of Jessica when they were at the beach two weeks before. She was holding onto Sam, both of them laughing as the waves crashed around their knees.  They weren’t looking at each other but at the moment Dean had been watching them and his breath had been stolen by how beautiful they were, how in love they were.  How everything in his world was wrapped up right there.  He’d snapped the picture because he knew Jess would love to have that moment saved.

The second Sam must have snapped because it was Dean and Jessica in the water.  He’d gone in, swimming against the tide and working out stiff muscles from the drive to the beach.  When he came back in Jess swam over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him hold her up in water that was a bit too deep for her.  It was just their shoulders, but Jess was looking at him and Dean was caught in her eyes, fond smiles on both their lips as they shared a small moment together.

The last picture was the one he touched, the one he couldn’t seem to stop touching. 

“He did the same thing when I showed him the pictures.”

Dean nearly jumped at Jessica’s voice behind him. 

“Jesus, Jessie.  Didn’t Sam teach you not to sneak up on a Winchester?”

She smiled a Cheshire cat smile and he just shook his head.  “Nope.”  She smiled as she looked at the page.  “I was letting it dry.  I figured I’d get home before anyone saw it.”

“What is this?”

She ran her fingers over the picture Dean had just been touching.  They’d been lying on the blanket, sunset coloring the sky and Sam and Dean both up on one elbow talking, relaxing, just teasing each other the way they always had.  Something had made Sam’s breath catch though and before he knew it, Sam was leaning in, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss.  He didn’t know Jess had taken a picture.  It was stunning.

“I keep it under the blankets in the trunk in our room,” Jess answered softly.  “I know you wouldn’t want anyone else to find it but they’re my memories too.”  She reached forward then and opened the album up.  Each page was artfully done, fun and feisty like its maker, but without detracting from the pictures themselves.  There were pictures from their first bowling trip, which Dean swore would be the last but still ended up going whenever Jess was stressed, and then from the carnival they’d gone too.  There were pictures of fairs and college parties and the three of them just relaxing at home.  There were brotherly moments and loving moments, kisses and embraces and an embarrassing array of photos of Sam and Dean asleep in various stages of undress in every room in the house.  But every page was filled with them, with the love they had for one another and if he’d ever doubted the place he held in Jess’s heart he didn’t anymore.

He pulled her around, wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her brow. 

“You never showed me that,” Sam said, startling Dean out of the moment.

Jess looked up over Dean’s arms and smiled.  “Wasn’t planning on it until it was all finished but Dean spoiled my surprise.”

Sam came up and kissed her softly, Jess wrapping her arms tighter around Dean’s waist as Sam’s hand made its way into her hair.  When he pulled back he was looking at the table and Dean saw the way his eyes slid over the first two pictures to land on the one of them. 

When he looked up at Dean he didn’t stop, just pressed in closer until he was kissing his brother.  He could taste Jessica’s cherry chapstick and the strong coffee Sam drank to get through his more boring lectures.  Underneath it all was just his brother, the sweet, spicy taste of home that he’d learned for the first time more than ten years before.

When Sam pulled back he let his forehead rest against Dean’s while Jess still had her head on his chest.  It was Jessica who broke the silence a few minutes later.  “So what are you doing home so early anyway?”

Sam pulled back, picking up his backpack and throwing in on the desk in the corner of the living room.  Jess reached for the paper, checking for dryness before looking back at him.

“Got off early and thought you two might like to have dinner with me at that new Italian place?”

The words were barely out of his mouth before he had another armful of Jess pressed to him, a chaste kiss on his lips and then she was running to the bedroom faster than a wendigo looking for dinner.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Dean said with a smirk.  He moved over to the table and gently slid the page of the scrapbook into the sheath Jess had started, wanting to keep it safe with the others.  Sam came up behind him then, just pressing a shoulder to his back as he watched. 

“You spoil her,” Sam’s whisper warmed the nape of his neck.

“Just her?”

He could feel Sam’s smile on his skin.  “Maybe.  Maybe me too.  Maybe I’m still getting used to sharing you.”

When Sam pulled him back against his chest Dean went willingly, letting his head fall back against his brother’s shoulder, no longer upset that his baby brother had gotten so tall.  Not when it felt so damn good to be held like this. 

“Maybe once we get Jess to sleep tonight, I just might steal you away for myself.”

Dean swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.  Sam’s words were all it took these days and he was hard and ready.  “Keep that up Sammy and it won’t be food I’m hungry for,” he promised.

Sam nipped lightly at the skin just behind his ear and breathed lightly over it.  “Good.  Cause a surprise like this deserves a reward, and I plan on making it a long night.”

Jess came in the room then, hair brushed, make up freshly applied and wearing a dress that had Dean’s hands clench to keep from running them over her body. 

“Looks like Jess had the same idea,” Sam teased lightly. 

The look in her eyes was dark and Dean could see the desire as she looked at them together, Sam pressing his brother into his chest, and Dean dressed in just his jeans.  “Get dressed pretty for me boys,” she said with a grin.  “I want a warm dinner, a good wine, some excellent chocolate cake, and then I want to come home and get my real dessert.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
